


On The Hunt

by karaokegal



Series: Drabble-a-Day 2011 Project-April [14]
Category: White Collar
Genre: Angst, Canon Het Relationship, Drabble, F/M, Jealousy, Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-08-30
Updated: 2012-08-30
Packaged: 2017-11-13 05:15:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/499893
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/karaokegal/pseuds/karaokegal
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Investigation: Elizabeth Burke style.</p>
            </blockquote>





	On The Hunt

**Author's Note:**

> [Drabble-a-Day 2011](http://karaokegal.livejournal.com/tag/drabble-a-day%202011)
> 
> Day 104.
> 
> Originally posted to LJ on April 14, 2011. 
> 
> Prompt from [](http://whitecollar100.livejournal.com/profile)[**whitecollar100**](http://whitecollar100.livejournal.com/). Challenge #41-Evidence. 
> 
> Beta'd by [](http://evila-elf.livejournal.com/profile)[**evila_elf**](http://evila-elf.livejournal.com/). 
> 
> Comments and concrit welcome.

El is straddling her husband, running her hands down his body, kissing and nibbling as she goes. He responds to her touch the way he always does, apparently unaware of what’s really happening.

As she probes and strokes, she listens carefully, watching his face, not even sure what she’s looking for. Perhaps a whiff of Eau de Cologne on his skin, or the hint of expensive wine on his breath. Maybe a mark on his skin that she’s never seen before.

She has suspicions, but she needs proof before she says anything.

This isn’t sex; it’s a hunt for evidence.


End file.
